This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project investigates the systemic delivery of viral vectors that express microRNAs targeting the gene that causes Huntington's disease. To date, we have successfully seen viral transduction of both neurons and glia in numerous brain regions following a single, systemic injection of the virus into the jugular vein of mice. Transduced areas of interest include cortex, striatum, globus pallidus, thalamus, hypothalamus, dentate gyrus and hippocampus.